


In Contrast

by yeshomodean



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dirty Talk, Facials, Felching, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Square Filled: Facials, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Unspecified Age, be gentle english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: Having an identical twin, Cas has concluded, is one of the best things that could happen to anyone.





	In Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Kink Bingo.](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There isn't enough Cas/Jimmy in this fandom.

Having an identical twin, Cas has concluded, is one of the best things that could happen to anyone.

First off, they’re alike in many ways, and yet, so different. He honestly doesn’t understand how people keep mixing them up. Then again, that could be because no one spends as much time with them as they do with each other.

Still, Castiel thinks, there are very obvious things that difference him from his twin. For example, Jimmy is right-handed and Cas is the opposite; the blue of Jimmy’s eyes is slightly lighter than Cas’; Jimmy is a faster runner, but Cas is remarkably more flexible; Jimmy has a mole right above his left nipple while Cas has one on his right; Jimmy’s dick is longer where Cas’ is thicker…

Of course, Cas isn’t supposed to know that.

He isn’t supposed to know that Jimmy likes his partners to play with his balls when they blow him, either. Or that Jimmy loves leaving marks. Or that he’s crazy about how Cas can bend in a way that lets him suck his own dick.

Thing is, the Novak twins do many things they’re not supposed to do.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Cas,” Jimmy says, with a hand tangled in Cas’ hair and the other on his brother’s hip, “How’d you get tighter over night? It hasn’t been 24 hours since the last time.”

Castiel doesn’t reply. He can’t, even if he wanted to, he’s too busy biting his pillow not to moan out loud.

“That’s it, baby,” Jim whispers, pulling Cas closer to his chest, thrusting incessantly into his twin’s heat. “You’re close, aren’t you? Ever the perfect little slut, so eager to please.”

Cas must hold onto his pillow, otherwise Hannah might hear them from the other room and that would sure mean trouble. She has never caught them before, but after a few close calls, they have learned to be more careful. 

Keeping quiet becomes a challenge when Jim reaches around and grabs his cock, tugging at it furiously from the get-go. 

“C’mon, little brother,” Jimmy breathing that nickname into Cas’ ear makes a shiver go down his spine, “I wanna feel your ass tighten around me, get me ready to come all over your pretty face.” 

His brother’s words push him over the edge, making Cas spill on Jimmy’s hand and the blankets beneath them.

“That’s a good boy,” Jimmy murmurs as his thrusts continue, as rough as ever although he isn’t supposed to know how much Cas loves it. 

“Ready, Cas? I got something for you.”

Cas’ cock gives a valiant twitch at the words. This is his favorite part.

Jimmy pulls out and crawls his way over to his twin, who’s now facing up.

“Open that pretty mouth, I’m close.”

There’s one thing specially that shows how different he really his from his twin brother. 

One more thing he isn’t supposed to know.

The older-by-seven-minutes twin points his dick towards his brother’s face, aiming for his mouth. “ _ Ung _ ,  _ god _ ,  _ Castiel! _ ”

Jimmy cums  _ a lot. _

No one would believe Castiel if he ever tried to talk about it, because it’s  _ so much _ . Jimmy’s balls are always full of it, no matter how long it has been since the last time they fucked. He’s just always ready to feed Cas because, in contrast with other lovers who often complained about the mess, Cas absolutely loves it.

The first spurt of seed lands across the bridge Cas’ nose, dripping towards his nostril where he tries to reach it with his tongue. The next ones successfully arrive in his mouth, and he actually fears drowning in it. Jim grunts his way through the end of his orgasm and lets Cas suck the final rush of semen out of the source.

“You love it, don’t you,” Jimmy teases. He always does. “Look at you, suckling at the tip, you’re so desperate for it.” He grunts then, oversensitive already, “I’m gonna take it away from you, now that it’s dry. Promise not to cry?”

Cas frowns in annoyance but he knows his brother doesn’t mean to offend. He lets go of Jimmy, licking his lips and running his fingers across his nose to make sure he eats it all.

“I was gonna ask you if you were hungry but I’d say you’re full for a week.” That actually earns him a slap to the thigh, and Jimmy laughs.

Jimmy gets up and starts pulling his clothes on. 

“PB&J?” Cas asks, his voice hoarse after trying to keep quiet for a long half hour. Jimmy has this thing about doing all the talking, Cas doesn’t mind, he’s not good with words either way.

“You got it, my cute little cum-dump!” 

He closes the door before Cas can throw a pillow at him.

Truth is, Cas loves being a twin. Jim can be a pain in the ass, both figuratively and literally. But there’s something comforting in knowing he’ll always have him, that Jim will always be his in a unique way. Jimmy will always belong to Cas, as Cas will belong to his brother.


End file.
